Un cerebro robado
by GatoLocoXD
Summary: ¿Quién roba un cerebro?


Buajajajaja qué mala soy, muy bien, creo que no necesito dar muchas elucidaciones al lector, pero por si acaso, les diré que esta idea, bueno, me la trajo un sueño, pero no acabé de soñar porque estaba muriéndome de la risa (aunque apuesto todo el helado que tengo en el refrigerador a que nadie se va a reír), sin embargo rescaté lo que pude, por favor dejen comentarios, queridos lectores (aunque probablemente nadie vea esta historia), sin más exordio, mi fic:

Un cerebro robado: ¿Quién roba un cerebro?

Peabody y Sherman estaban teniendo un sábado normal, había pasado ya un mes desde que consiguieron salvar al mundo de la gran paradoja en el tiempo, y habían recuperado la rutina habitual, Peabody se dedicaba a escribir en una computadora mientras que Sherman dedicaba un rato a hacer la tarea, sin embargo poco tiempo después la terminó así que se comenzó a aburrir, por lo que fue inevitable que interfiriera con la concentración de Peabody.

—Señor Peabody, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?— preguntó Sherman interesado asomándose sobre el hombro de Peabody para poder ver lo que escribía.

—Pues verás Sherman, el mundo una vez más requiere de mi sorprendente inteligencia, en este caso para encontrarle una cura a la estupidez, y hago un reporte sobre eso— argumentó Peabody desviando ligeramente la vista de la pantalla para comprobar que Sherman prestara atención antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la escritura.

— ¿Una cura a la estupidez?— repitió Sherman a modo de pregunta analizando más detalladamente el contenido de la pantalla.

—Exactamente— respondió Peabody mientras acomodaba ligeramente sus lentes y continuaba escribiendo—Sí… tal parece que ya terminé— conjeturó alzando una ceja antes de guardar el documento y apagar la computadora.

— ¿Tan rápido?—preguntó Sherman confundido— Pues… ¿de cuantas hojas es?—

—Muy pocas, doscientas para ser exactos, y sin imágenes— respondió Peabody sonriendo con satisfacción de sí mismo antes de bajar de la silla y fijar su vista en Sherman.

—Wow, ¿hizo eso en tan pocas horas?, ¡Escribe muy rápido!—exclamó Sherman evidentemente impresionado.

—Sherman, no llaman a tu padre _el ser más inteligente del mundo_ por nada— dijo Peabody con vanidad mientras ajustaba su corbata de moño dándose importancia a sí mismo— Es más, yo supongo que _el ser más inteligente del universo_—terminó cerrando los ojos con aire de importancia, al parecer hoy Peabody estaba muy engreído.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Sherman planeaba abrir la puerta pero Peabody le indicó que se quedara ahí porque podía tratarse de algo malo, ya que no se había planeado ninguna visita esa mañana.

Peabody abrió la puerta aún mientras alzaba la ceja escéptico, entonces lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta casi lo hace gritar, sin embargo no le dio tiempo porque esa gran sombra le disparó una especie de chupón en la frente, que empezó aspirar algo desde la cabeza de Peabody hasta un extraño contenedor, Peabody empezó a tratar desesperadamente de quitarse el chupón, pero al parecer empezó a debilitarse cada vez más, hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para jalar. Sherman (Que estaba en otro cuarto) salió y vio lo que pasaba, pero justo en ese segundo la gran sombra se fue corriendo y dejó a Peabody ahí parado, de espaldas a Sherman, y de un momento a otro, se desplomó al piso.

— ¡Señor Peabody!— exclamó Sherman espantado con las manos en las mejillas, antes de correr hacia Peabody para levantarlo.

…

Sherman estaba muy preocupado, caminaba en círculos, Peabody ya llevaba como una hora desmayado, esperaba impaciente a que reaccionara, lo había dejado sobre el sofá, Sherman no dejaba de preguntarse quién había hecho eso, lo único que había visto era una sombra de tamaño considerablemente grande que corría.

Finalmente Peabody empezó a despertarse, se paró hasta quedar sentado en el sofá y con expresión adolorida colocó sus manos en su cabeza, al parecer estaba sufriendo de una terrible jaqueca.

—Señor Peabody, ¡¿Está bien!?— preguntó Sherman empezando a correr hacia él para comprobar si estaba bien.

Peabody gritó asustado antes de caer hacia atrás junto con el sofá. Sherman detuvo su carrera extrañado por la reacción de Peabody.

— ¿Señor Peabody?—

Peabody levantó su mano temblorosa y la puso sobre el sofá, y se apoyó en él antes de ponerse de pie torpemente, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, como si ya no fuera el mismo.

—Uuuh, lo siento Sherman— se disculpó Peabody, su voz sonaba… rara, tenía un tono estúpido, ya no sonaba para nada inteligente como antes.

Permanecía parado frente a Sherman con toda normalidad, pero eso era lo único normal en él, ya que la seriedad usual de su cara había desaparecido, y le cedía su lugar a una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¿Se siente bien?— preguntó Sherman con nerviosismo de que Peabody no estuviera bien.

—Claro Sherman, como pez en la tierra—contestó con ese tono bobo que asustaba a Sherman, antes de sonreír sacando los dientes, alzar los ojos hacia el techo y reír de forma estúpida. Obviamente que el término correcto era "como pez en el agua", pero nadie podía culpar al pobre Peabody, ya sin cerebro, ¿qué podía decir?

Sherman estaba cada vez más preocupado, ¿Por qué Peabody estaba hablando así?, sobre todo, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma que lo hacía ver tan estúpido?

—Bueno… ¿No tiene nada que decir?— preguntó Sherman esperando que su padre se normalizara.

—Uuuh… hola — contestó Peabody riéndose antes de tratar ajustar su corbata de moño, aunque sólo logró volverla chueca, aunque hacía juego con su nueva personalidad de estúpido.

—Ya basta señor Peabody, esto que hace no es gracioso— argumentó Sherman cruzando los brazos con enojo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Peabody con la mirada perdida, encorvándose y alzando sus hombros dando un aspecto cada vez más estúpido.

— ¡Eso!, eso de portarse de esa forma, ¡Pareciera que le robaron el cerebro!— entonces Sherman se detuvo repentinamente, había encontrado la respuesta, alguien había robado el cerebro de Peabody.

— Oh... mira Sherman, ¡puedo ver mi nariz!— comentó Peabody emocionado haciendo sus ojos bizcos para poder ver su nariz.

—Señor Peabody, todos pueden ver su propia nariz— argumentó Sherman dándole a entender a Peabody que eso no era nada especial.

—Ah, yo creía que no todos podían— dijo Peabody riendo sin dejar de ver su nariz.

Sherman estaba cada vez más impaciente.

—… Esta bien señor Peabody, eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es encontrar su cerebro— objetó Sherman señalando a la puerta con impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué?, si él está aquí, dentro de mi… calabaza— comentó Peabody dándose varios golpecitos en la cabeza, esta emanaba un sonido a hueco, como cuando golpeas un recipiente vacío.

— ¡Se llama cabeza, no calabaza señor Peabody!— corrigió Sherman desesperado, alzando los brazos—Y al parecer ya no esta ahí, está en otra parte— terminó de decir y bajó los brazos con resignación, esperando una respuesta. Peabody alzó una ceja mientras daba la apariencia de estar procesando la idea.

—… No entendí— respondió Peabody sonriéndole a Sherman con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?— preguntó Sherman para sí mismo con la mirada en el techo.

—Hoye tú… ¡sí!, tú— llamó Peabody viendo su reflejo en un espejo.

—Espíritus de todos los genios, ayúdenlo— rogó Sherman en voz baja viendo de reojo como Peabody le hablaba a su reflejo.

— ¿No vas a responder eh?, ¿y por qué no dejas de imitarme eh?— cuestionó Peabody colocando las manos en su cintura, y como era de esperarse, su reflejo hizo lo mismo— ¿Te crees muy listo eh?— preguntó señalando acusador al espejo— ¿Con que quieres pelear eh?— amenazó Peabody antes de darle un puñetazo al espejo, antes de retirar la mano y empezar a sacudirla adolorido por el golpe.

—Usted dijo "eh" cuatro veces— criticó Sherman con mirada tediosa antes de alzar una ceja.

—Pues ese payaso me empezó a molestar y como me empezó a molestar me enojé y es que el payaso no dejaba de molestar porque es muy payaso— se defendió Peabody señalando su reflejo.

— ¿Ve lo que le digo?, dijo "molestar" y "payaso" tres veces en una oración— argumentó Sherman desesperado con las manos en la cabeza— Y ese "payaso", ¡es usted!—

—Oh…— musitó Peabody viendo de reojo su reflejo.

—Necesito ayuda, no puedo solo con esto—dijo Sherman pensativo— ¡Ya sé!... no se mueva de aquí— pidió Sherman antes de salir disparado hacia otra habitación, pero después de detuvo y se dio media vuelta —Tome este rompecabezas de mil doscientas piezas— dijo entregándole una caja repleta de piezas, Peabody la tomó entusiasmado y empezó a tratar de armarlo, sin embargo por más que exprimía lo poco que le quedaba de cerebro no lograba unir ni dos piezas.

Sherman entró en su cuarto con evidente desesperación, tomó el primer teléfono que encontró y marcó el número de Penny Peterson.

—Por favor contesta…— rogó Sherman nervioso con su puño libre cerrado y los ojos entrecerrados, esperando a que Penny descolgara el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó Penny del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias a dios que te encuentro Penny, por favor ven, tengo un problema— argumentó Sherman nervioso con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Claro tengo tiempo, mamá me lleva allá en quince minutos— contestó Penny— ¿Pero cuál es ese problema Sherman?—

—Es el señor Peabody, cuando vengas te explico, ¿Si?— objetó Sherman antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sherman no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Peabody, jamás había visto actuar a su padre de esa manera, además, corría el riesgo de lastimarse o algo parecido. Finalmente después de lo que le pareció un siglo, Penny se hizo presente.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, ya no puedo más— argumentó Sherman emocionado llevando a tirones a Penny hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Peabody.

Y ahí estaba Peabody, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por unir dos piezas por el lado equivocado, alzó la vista y se topó con los dos niños.

— ¡Hola Sherman, hola Penny! —exclamó Peabody mientras reía insulsamente.

— ¿Vez?— preguntó Sherman desesperado señalando a Peabody, aunque no le había dicho nada a Penny, no eran necesarias explicaciones sobre lo que ocurría, pero terminaron siendo necesarias.

— ¿Qué?, sólo veo al señor Peabody— argumentó Penny viendo a Peabody que continuaba con cara de idiota.

— ¡Míralo bien!— exclamó Sherman con desesperación al ver que Penny no comprendía.

—Ah ya, es que se cambió el peinado, se ve más joven— argumentó Penny erróneamente.

— ¡No se cambió el peinado, es un, perdona mis palabras, tarado!— exclamó Sherman señalando de nuevo a Peabody.

—Eso es imposible— replicó Penny con cara incrédula, probablemente si estuvieran con algún Peabody del pasado, habría dicho lo mismo.

—No, si no me crees, compruébalo— dijo Sherman nervioso de que Penny no lo creyera.

—A ver señor Peabody, ¿cuánto es dos más dos?— preguntó Penny muy segura de que Peabody contestaría cuatro e incluso le reprocharía de haber hecho una pregunta tan obvia.

—Este...— Peabody se la pasó mucho rato contando, incluso con los dedos, sin embargo no le llegó a la cabeza, incluso parecía que la presión de la pregunta le dejo la cabeza aún más hueca— no lo sé— confesó de forma simple antes de soltar otra risa tonta dando a entender que tampoco le importaba no saber.

— ¡Es cuatro!— exclamó Penny impresionada de que Peabody no supiera la respuesta.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes?— preguntó Sherman desesperado.

— ¡Esto no puede ser!— exclamó Penny

—Exacto…— Sherman no pudo acabar pues Penny volvió a hablar.

— ¡Ahora soy más inteligente que el señor Peabody!, esto es lo más genial que ha pasado desde el jamón en lata— exclamó tomando el asunto como algo positivo antes de acercarse a Peabody— Señor Peabody, diga frente a la cámara de mi celular que yo soy mil veces más lista que usted— pidió Penny acercando a Peabody la cámara que estaba lista para grabar.

—Tú eres más lista que yo— dijo Peabody con su sonrisa estúpida usando lo que recordó de la oración, además de que palabras muy complejas no estaban en su diccionario, es más, ni diccionario tenía

—Esto es genial Sherman, lo subiré a internet— argumentó Penny sonriente mientras buscaba esa opción en su celular.

—Yo creo que más bien hay que ayudar al señor Peabody— sugirió Sherman molesto porque Penny se aprovechara de la situación.

—Pero ahora es gracioso— dijo Penny cabizbaja porque a Sherman no le callera bien esta otra versión de Peabody, antes de que ambos lo voltearan a ver y se dieran cuenta de que estaba lamiendo una pieza del rompecabezas para intentar pegarla a otra.

—Claro, claro, es gracioso ¿No?, pero es peligroso, se puede matar con un rollo de papel higiénico, ya que, es ahora el ser más ignorante del mundo— sermoneó Sherman con hastío— Si tan sólo existiera una cura para la estupidez— deseo con la mirada en el techo— ¡Espera, eso es!, ¡el señor Peabody estaba escribiendo en su computadora algo sobre una cura para la estupidez!— exclamó emocionado encaminándose hacia el computador.

—Algo me dice que esto va a salir muy mal— dijo Penny para sí antes de encaminarse detrás de Sherman.

Bien, bien, bien, no sé si esto salga bien, prometo continuar la historia y no detenerme hasta terminarla, no me gustaría decepcionar a nadie xD, bueno, si es que alguien leyó esto, y si así lo hicieron, les agradecería infinitamente que me dejaran un comentario, ¿Sí?, okey, nos vemos c:


End file.
